Algo nuevo
by Cielo2606
Summary: Se conocieron bajo el árbol y quizás a partir de ahí sus destinos quedarían entrelazados, pasando por innumerables de pruebas que fortalecerán sus corazones.


La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, era una noche calurosa por lo que era normal que muchas ventanas estuvieran abiertas y si, había una en específica de una chica que se podía apreciar que dormía plácidamente en su cama, tenía la cara y el cuello perlados por el sudor ese iba a ser uno de los veranos mas caluroso que recordara. La chica se revolvió inquieta por la humedad de su cuerpo provocado por el sudor tanto que terminó despertando, se sentó en la cama y frotándose el ojo izquierdo se paró para ir a buscar agua, tanto sudar le había dado sed.

Bajó en siliencio las escaleras de su casa para no despertar a nadie ya que con ella vivian su mamá, su hermano y su abuelo, una vez en la cocina y ya tomando agua vió por la ventana una figura sentada en el banco que estaba junto al arbol sagrado del templo en donde vivían, por un momento se asustó así que prendió la luz de la cocina para que la persona supiera que había alguien ahí. Volvio a asomarse para ver si se habia ido el extraño pero su sorpresa fué que aún estaba ahí, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de la casa para preguntar al extraño que quería, cabe acotar que tomó antes un bate que habia dejado su hermano en la pequeña sala.

–Disculpe–Habló un poco alto la chica–¿Se le ofrece algo? el templo esta cerrado a esta hora–Ahora que lo dice no sabía ni que hora era, sólo supuso que muy tarde.

Al ver que el hombre no se movía se empezó a preocupar, así que estupidamente se armó de valor y se acercó al hombre con el bate pegado a su cuerpo, la chica solo podía pensar en que estaba loca, no, demente por hacer eso sin pensar bien en el peligro. Una vez que estuvo a tan solo dos metros de el pudo ver que era un joven más o menos de su edad.

–Disculpa–Volvio a decir–¿Necesitas algo?

El jóven estaba cabizbajo sólo miraba al piso fijamente, parecía un niño luego de hacer algo malo y que lo castigaron. Ella se acercó más a él y tocó su hombro, al momento de hacerlo fué como accionar un botón y prender una máquina, ya que el chico levantó la mirada de manera brusca, este movimiento hizo que ella se asustara y se apartó rápidamente de él.

–¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? el templo esta cerrado y es muy tarde– Habló por fin ella un poco firme, el joven suspiro y por fin habló.

–Disculpame solo caminé sin rumbo y termine aquí, este árbol me llamó la atención y me hizo sentir tranquilo, así que me perdí en mis pensamientos–Se notaba que estaba algo apenado ya que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto llevaba ahí sentado, simplemente se dejó llevar por la paz y tranquilidad del lugar.

–Yo tambien vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar, éste es un árbol sagrado por lo que es normal que esté rodeado de buenas energías–El joven la vio hablar y no pudo sentirse más apenado que antes, era muy de noche y el estaba ahí manteniendo a esa chica despierta y por lo visto asustada, no por nada llevaba un bate. Se puso de pie para poder irse y no molestar más, ella se alejó unos dos pasos más.

–Ya me voy, disculpa las molestias no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era–Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a irse.

–Puedes venir otro día temprano, de noche no se aprecia mucho el templo, y de día es mucho mas hermoso, si quieres–Dijo con timidez, ese chico le transmitia confianza, sí fuera alguien malo ya le habría hecho algo.

–Lo tomaré en cuenta, adios– Se despidió con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras del templo.

Aquella si que fué la noche más extraña de su vida, pero aquél joven le agradaba y aunque estaba oscuro pudo ver que tenía el cabello largo y negro a pesar de que una capucha lo tapaba, le pareció que era atractivo, este pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos y se dispuso a volver a su casa, menos mal era sábado y no tenía que pararse temprano al otro día para ir a trabajar, dejó el bate donde estaba, cerro la puerta y apagó las luces para luego subir y seguir durmiendo, gracias a ese "paseo nocturno" se le había calmado mucho el calor y se sentía fresca y somnolienta así que apenas tocó su cama quedó dormida casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente la jóven se despierta por la molestia del sol en su cara, se sentó en la cama y se estiró. Ella era una chica muy linda de 19años, tenía la piel blanca y suave, sus cabellos eran negros y le llegaban hasta la cintura, tenía ojos marrones muy expresivos que eran acompañados por unas pestañas rizadas, su cuerpo no era nada del otro mundo pero tampoco pasaba desapercibido era delgada pero tenia buenas proporciones, era una chica muy sencilla y amable con todos, sin embargo tenia un temperamento que pocos habían visto ya que rara vez perdía la paciencia.

Se dispuso a entrar al baño a ducharse y mientras el agua caía en su cara recordó la noche anterior y sólo pudo preguntarse ¿quién era ese jóven y que hacía a esa hora ahí? ¿será que estaba perdido o era nuevo en la zona? no le dió mucha importancia y decidió olvidarse de eso ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Ellos vivian en el templo higurashi que ha permanecido en su familia durante muchas generaciones, ella ayudaba a su abuelo y su mama a cuidarlo, su abuelo era el monje del templo y su mamá y ella eran las sacerdotisas, mucha gente iba ahí para rezar o para comprar baratijas que vendía su abuelo, cosas para la buena fortuna y todo tipo de artículos de purificación. Ya una vez lista vestida con sus ropas de sacerdotisa bajo a desayunar con su familia.

–Buenos días–Dijo con una sonrisa a todos.

–Buenos días Kagome, ¿cómo dormiste hija?–Le preguntó su madre sonriendole, ella era una señora muy amable y siempre estaba alegre y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se llamaba Nahomi.

–Bien mamá aunque anoche hizo mucho calor–Ya se encontraba sentada y había empezado a comer.

–Parece que este verano será muy caluroso–Dijo su abuelo más para el mismo que para los demás.

–Unos amigos me invitaron a ir hoy a la piscina mamá, ¿puedo ir?–Pregunntó su hermano, era un buen chico y se parecia a su hermana solo que el tenía el cabello marron se llevaban 5 años dw diferencia.

–Claro Sota pero primero limpia barre la entrada del templo por favor–Le respondió su madre sin dejar de sonreir.

Una vez que todos terminaron su desayuno cada quien se dirigió a hacer sus deberes en el templo, su hermano barria la entrada, su madre se quedó limpiando la casa, su abuelo quitaba el polvo del templo y Kagome lo ayudaba, así pasaba ella sus fines de semana ella salia muy poco, si tenia amigas pero cada quien tenía sus responsabilidades. Kagome trabajaba de lunes a viernes como mesera en un restaurante, logró llegar a un acuerdo con su jefe de librar los fines de semana por sus deberen con el templo, no le quedaba tan lejos de su casa así que se iba caminando al trabajo todas las mañanas e igual se regresaba caminando. Ella estaba reuniendo dinero para poder estudiar gastronomía le gustaba mucho y su sueño era poder abrir una cadena de restaurantes, claro que con la ayuda necesaria.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del vecindario en una casa mas o menos grande y por lo visto lujosa vivía una familia que estaba recien mudada, ya era medio día y apenas es que uno de los integrantes se estaba levantando y bajando a buscar comida. Pensó que estaba solo hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre.

–¿En donde estabas anoche hijo? pase por tu cuarto y no estabas–Izayoi una mujer muy hermosa a su edad, tranquila y alegre cuidaba mucho de su hijo.

–Salí a tomar aire, disculpa si te preocupe–El chico habló con tranquilidad, se notaba algo cansado tanto físico como emocionalmente. Inuyasha era alto y tenía 22 años, su cabello era negro y largo y siempre alborotado, pero lo que más resaltaba de éste jóven eran sus ojos, unos extraños ojos de color dorados que había heredado de su padre y éste del suyo y así, se parecía mucho a el lo único diferente era su cabello que sacó de su madre.

–Esta mudanza ha sido difícil para todos, yo también me siento agotada–Dijo su madre al ver las ojeras que tenía su hijo–Tu padre tuvo que ir a la oficina hoy y quiere que vayas más tarde para mostrarte el lugar, yo ya lo vi y es muy acogedor la verdad.

Esta familia tenía una cadena de hoteles reconocida y además era un negocio familiar que habían creado la pareja y que sus hijos algún día iban a heredar. El hijo mayor Sesshomaru ya no vivía con ellos pues tenía su propia casa, él era un ser frío que no mostraba sus emociones, no era hijo de Izayoi fué producto del primer matrimonio de Inu no Taisho con Isarue que lamentablemente murió cuando Sesshomaru era apenas un niño de 2 años, cuando Inu no Taisho conoció y se casó con Izayoi ésta lo adopto y amó como su propio hijo, a pesar que Sesshomaru sabía lo que ocurrió con su madre el quiso a Izayoi como tal. Él ya estaba metido de lleno en el negocio e Inuyasha apenas llevaba un año en el desde que se graduó de la universidad, la relación de éstos hermanos no era muy buena pero se comportaban.

–Te haré algo de comer, ven–Dijo su madre dirigiéndose a la cocina, Inuyasha se sentó en la isla que estaba en la cocina y veía a su madre cocinar.

–Gracias mamá, estaba bueno–Y no era mentira ya que para el su mamá era la mejor cocinara del mundo.

–De nada cariño–Le sonrió y se sentó frente a él–¿Cómo te has sentido?–Preguntó algo insegura, ya que él sabía a que se refería y era un tema un tanto delicado para el chico, pero de todas las personas su madre era con quien se sentía cómodo hablándolo.

–Como siempre madre, aún no puedo superar lo que pasó y aún me duele–Estaba cabizbajo y en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza que sentía por el recuerdo–El hecho de que Kikio me haya dejado como si nada después de tantos años me destrozó por completo, hasta tenía pensado pedirle que se casara conmigo.

Su madre tenía una mirada triste odiaba ver a su hijo de esa manera, y más ahora que sabe que quería casarse con aquella chica, aunque la verdad era que no le agradaba mucho era malcriada y presumida pero su hijo la miraba con ojos dw amor por lo tanto el no veía eso, no pudo evitar sentir alivio cuando supo que se separaron pero al momento paso ese alivio al ver la tristeza de su hijo.

–Pronto te sentirás mejor y ocuparas tu mente en otras cosas ahora que abrimos el nuevo hotel aquí.

–Si supongo, voy a bañarme para ir a la oficina, nos vemos luego madre–Se paró y se fué a su habitación para alistarse.

El nuevo hotel no quedaba muy lejos de su casa pero no tenía animos de caminar y estaba haciendo mucho calor como para hacerlo, así que se fué en su auto. Ya de camino sólo pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con su madre hasta que algo lo distrajo, pudo ver las escaleras del templo en el que que estuvo la noche pasada, vió la hora en su reloj de muñeca y estacionó justonal frente de las escaleras, bajó del auto y empezó a subir.

Aquella joven tenía razón el templo se apreciaba mejor cuando era de día, miró a un lado y pudo ver el gran árbol que le hizo compañía en la noche, era muy grande y majestuoso y seguía irradiando mucha paz en el lugar. El resto del templo estaba rodeado de otros tipos de arboles en su mayoría de Sakura, era un lugar muy hermoso.

–Buenas tarde señor ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?–Escuchó que alguien le hablaba a sus espaldas, cuando volteó pudo ver que era la misma joven de la noche anterior, solo que ahora tenía puesto ropa de sacerdotisa, la pudo ver mejor gracias a que era de día y noto lo bella que era.–¿Señor?–Dijo ésta al ver que no le respondía.

–Disculpa pensaba en otra cosa, tenías razón la belleza del lugar se aprecia mejor de día–Ella quedó pensativa unos momentos u después cayó en cuenta a lo que se refería.

–¡Tu eres el chico de anoche!–Dijo como si hubiese descubierto algo increible, era algo despistada la verdad.

–Si, oye disculpa de nuevo por lo de ayer no quise asustarte.

–No te preocupes, ¿y a que vienes?

–Pasaba por aquí y quise ver mejor el templo como me dijiste, oye ¿sabes que no es buena idea que hayas salido sola de noche viendo un extraño así no?

–Si lo se pero ¿qué más podía hacer? además tenía un bate–El la miro como si estuviera loca.

–Un bate no te habría servido de mucho si hubiese sido un loco.

–Me se cuidar–Dijo ella con simpleza, obviamente no iba a decir que estaba aterrada.

–No creo niña–Habló con arrogancia, tenía tiempo que no lo hacia desde que estaba deprimido.

–¡Pues claro que sí! te habría hecho añicos con el bate– Él se rió con ganas, tampoco se había reído mucho que digamos, la chica ponía una cara muy graciosa cuando fruncía el ceño–¿De que te ríes?

–De nada, ya me tengo que ir–Se dió vuelta pero se detuvo–Por cierto me llamo Inuyasha y tu?

–Kagome–Dijo casi en un susurro

–Nos vemos Kagome–Siguió caminando a la salida, ella se quedó ahí viendo como se iba hasta que ya no pudo verlo más, que tipo tan extraño un momento era amable otro se burlaba de ella y luego era amable otra vez.

–Es un lindo chico–Habló su mamá al parecer había estado viendo y no pudo evitar asustarse por su repentina aparición

–¡Mamá! me asustaste–Se puso nerviosa y se avergonzó de que su mamá la haya visto observándo como se iba aquel chico.

–No te pongas nerviosa hija, ¿te gusta?

–¿Cómo me va a gustar si apenas lo conozco mamá?–Dejó a su madre ahí y se fué a continuar con su trabajo. Ella nunca había tenido novio, si pretendientes pero nunca novio, estaba muy enfocada en lo suyo como para perder el tiempo en una relación, o eso decía ella, su madre le decía que era porque no había conocido a la persona que iba a hacer que cambiara su forma de ver las cosas.

Inuyasha ya se encontraba en el hotel y estaba subiendo en el ascensor hasta el último piso que era el piso ejecutivo, por lo tanto su padre debería estar ahí. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando una serie de oficinas y cubículos, caminó al final de éste y abrió las dos puertas de aquella oficina, pudo ver a su padre sentado detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles, al sentir que cerraban las puertas este levantó la vista.

–Hijo, ¿cómo estas? sientate–Dijo señalando una de las sillas que estaba frente a su escritorio, Inuyasha se sentó y saludó a su padre.

–Hola padre estoy bien gracias, ¿para que querías que viniera?

–Quiero mostrarte el lugar y en donde vas a trabajar tu, ven sigueme–Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la oficina.

–Tu oficina será la que está al lado de la mia, obviamente dispondrás de una secretaría, Miroku trabajara a la par contigo–Miroku era el encargado de llevar el control de recursos humanos junto a Inuyasha, además era el mejor amigo de él desde que tenía memoria, fueron juntos en la secundiaria y la universidad y cuando el padre de Inuyasha se enteró que estudiaba lo mismo que el no dudo en darle trabajo, y desde entonces han estado trabajando juntos. Le mostró el resto del hotel, se sentía aburrido no era muy diferente a los demás.

–Este hotel tiene el restaurante más grande de todos ocupa todo el segundo y tercer piso, por lo tanto necesitaremos más personal tanto de cocina y camareros, como siempre tu te encargas de eso. Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que mostrarte, si quieres te puedes ir, nos vemos en la noche hijo–Se despidió con un abrazo, no tenía de qué quejarse sus padres siempre fueron muy cariñosos y siempre les dieron afecto.

–Esta bien padre nos vemos para la cena–Se despidió y fué al estacionamiento.

El día había acabado y Kagome se encontraba agotada, aquel día habían ido muchas personas al templo, se dio un baño y se colocó su pijama, se estaba quedando dormida cuando escucha que tocan la puerta de su cuarto, era su madre.

–Hija Sango te busca–Tan cansada estaba que no escuchó cuando tocaron el timbre, bajó a la sala y vió ahí a su amiga, Sango era una chica linda de cabelko marron y largo y era un poco más alta que Kagome, eran mejores amigas desde niñas y tenían el mismo sueño de abrir un restaurante.

–Hola Sango ¿que ocurre?–Le dijo mientras le sonreía y le daba un abrazo.

–Tengo buenas noticias, esta mañana en el restaurant conocí a un hombre que trabaja en el nuevo hotel que abrieron hace poco y me dijo que están buscando personal de cocina y camareros, y ahí es mucho mejor la paga, creo que si vamos a una entrevista allá podemos reunir mas rápido para inscribirnos en el instituto de cocina–Su amiga se veía emocionada, y sinceramente no era tan mala idea después de todo.

–No está mal, ¿y cómo hay que hacer?

–Yo ya le di nuestros currículums al joven del que te hablé, dijo que mañana podíamos ir a primera hora.

–¿Cómo es que tienes mi curriculum?–Pregunto de primero ya que su amiga podía ser algo rara.

–Kagome hemos trabajado en exactamente lo mismo y yo me se tus datos así que un cinco minutos lo hice en la computadora de la oficina del jefe.

–¿Y te dejó hacerlo?–Miró con suspicacia a Sango.

–Pues no exactamente, pero el punto es que mañana tenemos la entrevista–Termino diciendo con emoción–¿Y que dices?

–Suena bien pero ¿cómo haremos con el trabajo mañana?

–Le dije al jefe que tu estabas enferma por limpiar tanto polvo del templo y yo pedí el día.

–¿Tenías ya todo planeado no?

–Quizás, ya no puedes decir que no

–Esta bien iremos–Dijo con emoción pues le gustaba la idea ¿y que mejor que un hotel prestigioso para aprender cocina?

–¡Si¡–Salto de alegría Sango abrazándola–Por cierto, ¿me puedo quedar aquí hoy? para irnos juntas mañana.

–Claro Sango, siempre eres bienvenida a quedarte–Dijo su mamá al escuchar esto último

–Gracias Nahomi–Le respondió Sango.

–Ya la cena estará lista en un rato, ¿por qué no suben y acomodan sus cosas y yo las llamo?

–Está bien, gracias mamá–Tomo la mano de Sango y subieron a su habitación.

Luego de un rato de estar hablando trivialidades Nahomi las llamó a comer, luego subieron y continuaron con su charla hasta que ya era tarde y decidieron irse a dormir, Kagome acomodó un futon de visita al lado de su cama para que Sango durmiera.

Las chicas se pararon a las 5 de la mañana para poder arreglarse para la entrevista, mientras se arreglaban la mamá de Kagome les preparó el desayuno.

–¿No estás nerviosa Kagome?–Le preguntó Sango mientras comía.

–Claro que lo estoy–La miro angustiada.

–Chicas tranquilas, se que lo van a lograr–Dijo y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una–Ahora apresurense si quieren llegar a tiempo.

–Gracias mamá–Le dió un beso y salió, igual Sango

–Gracias Nahomi–Y se fueron.

Decidieron pedir un taxi para no sudarse caminando. Kagome iba vestida con un una falda de tubo negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, una camisa blanca manga larga y un saco negro con tacones y su cabello estaba suelto. Sango tenia un pantalon gris una camisa azul cielo manga larga y un saco gris a juego con tacones negros y su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino pudieron ver la enorme edificación que era totalmente negra. Entraron y fueron directamente al lobby a pedir información.

–Buenos día, disculpe señorita ¿me podría indicar en dónde se harán las entrevistas para el restaurante?–Preguntó amablemente Sango.

–Buenos días, claro ya les digo–La recepcionistas era una joven más o menos de la edad de ellas–¿Cuantas personas subiran? y sus nombres por favor–Dijo mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

–Kagome Higurashi y Sango Taijin

–Listo, tomen–Les entrego una especie de pases que decían "Recursos humanos"–Tomen el ascensor y es el último piso a final del pasillo, que tengan un buen día–La chica les sonrió despidiéndose.

–¡Gracias igual!–Dijeron al unisono las dos y se fueron en dirección hacía los ascensores, entraron y como les indicó la chica marcaron el último piso.

–Que nervios–Dijo Sango que se notaba un poco ansiosa.

–Tranquila nos irá bien, y sino aún tenemos nuestros trabajos en el restaurante.

–Ya estoy harta de ese lugar, nos tratan mal y nos sobre-explotan, y a ti te pagab menos por el acuerdo de los fines de semana.

–Si tienes razón ese tipo es todo un mezquino–Sango asintió en confirmación a lo que su amiga decía.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y vieron la cantidad de oficinas y cubículos que habían, caminaron a través de ellos hasta la última oficina que decía "Recursos humanos". Vieron que antes de entrar había una chica pelirroja y con ojos verdes sentada en un escritorio justo al lado de la puerta.

–Buenos días–Esta vez habló Kagome–Venimos por las entrevistas para camareras.

–Buenos días, claro esperen por ahí sentadas y en un momento las atenderán–La chica les señalo una hilera de sillas en donde estaban sentadas ya varías chicas.

–Gracias–Y fueron a sentarse, pasaron los minutos y no habían llamado a nadie pero más personas hombres como mujeres habían llegado.

–¿Qué tanto tendremos que esperar? ¿no saben acaso que es de mala educación hacer esperar a tanta gente?–Decía Sango ya irritada de tanto esperar, había pasado mas o menos una hora y media.

–Tranquila Sango de seguro algo paso–Trato de calmarla Kagome pero de nada servía ya cuando Sango empezaba a irritarse nada la paraba.

–¡Esto es tu culpa Miroku!–Se escuchó el grito de alguien que se acercaba desde el pasillo.

–Pero Inuyasha valió la pena.

–Eres un caso perdido, ¡ahora nos atrasamos todo el día!–Inuyasha pasó de largo a la oficina sin mirar a nadie, mientras Miroku si se detuvo al ver a todas esas personas ahí.

–Disculpen la demora señoritas, hubo un contratiempo en breve las empezaremos a llamar–Se escuchó un carraspeo y Miroku volteó a ver, eran los hombres que tambien iban por la entrevista–Ah claro y caballeros tambien, con permiso–El era un hombre peculiar bien parecido con el cabello atado a una colita baja, y tenia los ojos azul marino, el detalle era que es un mujeriego.–Buenos días señorita Ayame–Hablo a la secretaria y entró a la oficina.

–Kagome ese es el joven de ayer que te comenté–Le dijo Sango a su amiga–Se nota que es un hombre serio pero creo que tiene sus mañas.

–Tambien lo creo–Dijo algo distraída ya que aún miraba por donde se habían perdido los hombres, ella no podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño y que justo ahora se iba a entrevistar con Inuyasha el chico raro que va a media noche al templo.

Luego de unos minutos empezaron a llamar a las personas, uno a uno iban pasando y duraban al menos veinte minutos.

–Señorita Sango Taijin–La secretaria Ayame llamó–Pase por favor. Sango se puso de pie y entró a la oficina no sin que antes Kagome le deseara suerte. Luego de media hora (más de lo que las demás tardaron notó Kagome) Sango salió se le veía tranquila y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Cómo te fué?–Preguntó Kagome, Sango le iba a responder pero fué interrumpida.

–Señorita Kagome Higurashi, pase poe favor–Kagome se levantó y Sango le apretó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa. Una vez dentro de la oficina pudo ver dos escritorios y una silla en medio de estos dos pero alejada un poco, así las dos personas que la iban a entrevistar podían verla bien.

–Tome asiento por favor señorita–Hablo Miroku señalando la silla, ella obedeció y se sentó, trataba de no mirar directamente a los ojos a Inuyasha pero podía sentir los ojos de este clavados en ella–Comencemos–Dijo Miroku–Veo que tiene la misma experiencia que la señorita Sango.

–Si señor, se debe a que nosotras hemos compartido desde que estamos en secundaria, fuimos juntas a la universidad y tenemos la misma meta, y tuvimos suerte de poder trabajar juntas varias veces.

–Ya veo, y esta meta ¿Cuál es?–Estaba nerviosa más que todo por la presencia de Inuyasha ahí.

–Entrar en el instituto de cocina y trabajar a la vez para reunir suficiente dinero para abrir aunque sea un pequeño restaurante.

–¿Cuanto dura ese instituto?–Habló por fin Inuyasha–La miraba fijamente, nunca pensó que se encontraría aquella chica ahí, era tierna y agradable y sentía curiosidad por ella.

–Dura un año señor–Inuyasha reflexionó por un momento–Te explicaré lo mismo que le dijimos a tu amiga Sango, no podemos contratarlas para cocina aún pero si para meseras, sin embargo aquí tenemos muchos beneficios la empresa les cubre a los empleados seguro de vida, 50% de guardería esto es en caso de que tengan hijos y un 50% de estudios, es decir que la empresa te cubre la mitad de los gastos de tus estudios y además obviamente la flexibilidad del horario para que puedan estudiar, luego de que termine su carrera podrá ser contratada en cocina, ahora al punto, tiene un buen currículum y nos interesa que trabaje aquí–Kagome estaba procesando aún toda la información que le habían dado por lo que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo–¿Kagome?–La llamó y con ésto cayó a tierra.

–¡Claro! me encantaría trabajar aquí–sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió de tal manera que hizo que Inuyasha quedara embobado, si esa chica le parecía muy linda. Miroku al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba siguió hablando él.

–Bien entonces esperamos verlas mañana a las 10am aquí mismo para que firmen sus contratos–Inuyasha reaccionó y se puso de pié junto a Miroku.

Kagome al ver que ambos hombres se levantaban ella hizo lo mismo, Miroku estrecho su mano sonriendo, cuando fué el turno de estrechar la mano de Inuyasha éste le regaló una sonrisa de las que tenía tiempo sin dar.

–Hasta pronto–Dijo ella soltando la mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Él la vió salir quedando aún parado en el sitio.

–¿Te gusto la chica no?–Habló Miroku desde su puesto.

–¿Qué? ¡no! yo no soy como tu Miroku–Hablaba mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

–Yo no tengo nada de malo, solo admiro la belleza femenina–Hablo serenamente.

–A la otra chica Sango, casi te babeas encima y de paso hablando cosas que no venían a la entrevista.

–Ella fué la chica de la que te hablé que me atendió en el restaurante ayer, le dije que viniera y me habló de su amiga, que por como se miraron ya se conocían ¿o no?–Como odiaba a veces que Miroku lo conociera tan bien, pero no le iba a dar el gusto esta vez.

–Nos conocimos hace poco en el templo donde vive, eso es todo, sigamos que aún quedan muchas personas–Cambió el tema e hizo como si revisaba unos papeles.

–Claro–Miroku sabía que tenía razón, esa chica le llamaba la atención a su amigo y no podía negarlo, después de tanto tiempo pudo ver como sus ojos se iluminaban, quizás algo bueno saldría de todo aquello.

Afuera de la oficina Kagome se encontró con Sango, pero para no parecer unas desquiciadas esperaron a salir del edificio para ponerse a brincar y chillar de la emoción, decidieron ir a celebrar comiendo helado y luego fueron al restaurante donde trabajaban a renunciar, fué el mejor día para ellas ver como su ahora ex jefe furioso por renunciar tan derrepente. Luego de esto se fueron a la casa de Kagome para darle las buenas noticias a su mamá, la cual se alegró tanto que les hizo un almuerzo de celebración.Ya en la noche Sango se volvería a quedar en su casa.

–Oye Sango ¿y tus padres?–Preguntó curiosa Kagome ya que no había mencionado de que les iba a dar la noticia.

–Estan de viaje al pueblo de donde son, no tienen resección allá así que les diré cuando lleguen.

–Oh ya veo, ¿y cuándo llegan?

–Un mes mas o menos.

–Wao es mucho tiempo, ¿no te da miedo quedarte sola en tu casa? sabes que puedes quedarte aquí si quieres mi mamá no tendría problemas con eso ella te adora igual mi abuelo y mi hermano.

–La verdad si me gustaría en realidad me da mucho miedo quedarme sola.

–¡Perfecto entonces! mañana le decimos a mi mamá, por ahora vamos a dormir que tenemos que madrugar. Las chicas se durmieron felices porque pronto iban a empezar una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

En la casa de la familia Taisho estaban todos reunidos cenando en el gran comedor, el hijo mayor Sesshomaru estaba de visita.

–¿Cómo te fué hoy cariño?–Preguntó Izayoi a Inuyasha, pero este no respondió estaba sumido en sus pensamientos–¿Inuyasha?–Vilvió a decir y su hermano le tuvo que dae un codazo para que reaccionara.

–¿¡Qué te pasa!?–Respondió de manera brusca a su medio hermano.

–Inuyasha–Hablo su padre–¿En que poensas?

–¿Qué? en nada, estaba distraido eso es todo.

–Bueno, ahora me respondes ¿cómo te fué hoy?–Volvio a preguntar Izayoi sonriendo.

–Ah bien supongo, algo pesado pero nada que no pueda manejar–De la nada recordó a aquella chica y esbozó una dulce sonrisa, que quizas para todos los demás paso desapercibida menos para su madre.

Ya eran las 10pm e Inuyasha se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama no podía dormir tenia insomnio, así que se paro para buscar un vaso de agua.

–¿No puedes dormir?–Le preguntó su madre que estaba entrando a la cocina haciendo que el joven se asustara y casi se ahogara con el agua.

–Madre me asustaste–Decía mientras guardaba el vaso

–Disculpa cariño–Dijo sonriendo como si nada–¿Por qué no puedes dormir? normalmente ya a esta hora lo estas.

–Si es que estaba pensando unas cosas del trabajo, presiento que este es el que mas nos va a dar de que hacer.

–Tambien lo creo, oye ¿en quien pensabas durante la cena?–Él miro extrañado a su madre.

–En nadie en específico ¿por qué?

–Ah porque tenías una sonrisa boba y te quedabas como perdido durante toda la cena.

–¿Qué dices? claro que no.

–Te conozco Inuyasha, no por nada te di a luz.

–Pues no es nadie en específico la verdad, ya me iré a dormir mamá buenas noche–Pasó al lado de ella dandole un beso en la cabeza para luego perderse en la oscuridad de la casa en dirección a su habitación.

En el templo Higurashi Kagome y Sango se estaban alistando para salir, se despidieron y se pusieron en camino al hotel, hoy salieron más temprano para irse caminando ya que no querían gastar todo el dinero en taxis, iban caminando tranquilas y a la vez conversando, a la mamá de Kagome le agradó de más el tener a Sango en su casa.

–Luego de ir al hotel tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe?

–Si tu quieres no tengo problema–Luego de un rato ya se encontraban esperando en los mismos sitios de ayer.

–¿A cuántas personas crees que contrataron?–Preguntó Sango.

–No se, quizás 20–Iban a seguir hablando pero en eso las llamaron para que entraran a la oficina.

Una vez adentro viero que frente de los escritorios de Inuyasha y Mieoku había una silla para cada uno.

–Por favor señorita Sango pase por aquí y señorita Kagome pase con Inuyasha por favor–Habló Miroku señalando a cada uno.

Kagome fué a sentarse frente al escritorio de Inuyasha, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa el estar debajo de la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados.

–Buenos días–Dijo en casi un susurro la chica.

–Buenos días ¿cómo estas chica del templo?–Kagome río bajo ante éste comentario.

–Estoy bien chico que va de madrugada al templo ¿y tu?–Inuyasha la miro directo a los ojos sonriéndole.

–¿Qué pequeño es el mundo no?

–Bastante diría yo–Ella desvío la mirada porque no podía sostener la de él.

–Me alegro que hayas venido, bien ahora a lo que íbamos–Sacó unos papeles de una carpeta y se los entregó–Éste es contrato, leelo y si estas conforme firmas al final.

–Tengo una pregunta, yo me encargo del templo familar los fines de semana ¿hay alguna posibilidad de arreglar el horario para que mis dias libres sean esos dos? puedo trabajar más horas los días de semana si es necesario.

–Claro que se puede arreglar pero ¿cómo es el horario de el instituto de cocina?

–Tienen disponibilidad de turnos de noche y es el que tomaré.

–Ya veo–La miró por un momento ella ya estaba leyendo el contrato por lo tanto no se daba cuenta de que la miraba, esa chica si que se esforzaba bastante casi no iba a tener tiempo para descansar, pero en su miraba se mostraba la determinación de que costara lo que le costara iba a lograr sus metas.

–Listo creo que todo esta en orden–Dijo ella firmando y entregandole los papeles de vuelta.

–Perfecto, mañana comienzan deben dirigirse al 2do piso e ir directo al área de cocina, ahí les darán sus uniformes y los horarios yo me encargaré del tuyo, les explicarán y darán un recorrido por el restaurante deben estar una hora antes de que abra es decir a las 6am.

–Entendido, gracias por todo espero verlo pronto–Se puso de pié e hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de despedida.

–Hasta pronto.

Ya Sango había salido y la estaba esperando afuera.

–¿Nos vamos?–Dijo para dirigirse a la salida.

–Vamos–Iban caminando y estaban a punto de salir del edificio cuando Kagome se dió cuenta que su tlf no estaba–Sango mi tlf no está, voy a devolverme debí haberlo dejado en la oficina, tu si quieres adelantate y nos vemos más tarde en la casa.

–Esta bien cuidate recuerda que voy primero a mi casa a buscar unas cosas.

–Esta bien nos vemos–Kagome se devolvió y llegó al piso ejecutivo, fué directo a donde la secretaria Ayame para informarle que dejó algo adentro.

–Un momento–Marcó un boton rojo en el tlf y este repicó dos veces, hasta que una voz habló.

–¿Qué ocurre Ayame?.

–Señor una de las jovenes que vino hoy dice que dejó algo en la oficina.

–Hazla pasar, gracias Ayame–Y trancó.

–Adelante–Le dijo Ayame a Kagome.

–Gracias–Abrió una de las puertas negras y pudo ver que solamente estaba Inuyasha en su escritorio, al parecer Miroki había salido–Disculpe.

–Kagome pasa, ¿qué se te quedó?–En cuanto vió que era ella su corazón dió un brinco en su pecho, en cierta manera le alegraba verla de nuevo.

–Mi teléfono debí dejarlo aquí–Se acercó a la silla en donde se había sentado y efectivamente ahí estaba su teléfono–Aquí está–Lo tomó y lo guardó en su cartera–Eso era todo disculpe las molestias–Estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo.

–Oye espera, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

–¿Qué?–La tomó desprevenida–¿No está ocupado?

–Ya no, terminé por hoy–Al ver que la chica no respondía volvió a preguntar–¿Quieres?

–Sí ¿por qué no?–Ella sonrió algo nerviosa, ¿por qué aceptó su invitación? quizás si tenía ganas de ir con él.

–Bien vamos entonces–Se puso de pié y caminó con ella hasta la salida–Ayame ya no hay mas nada por hoy si quieres puedes irte a casa.

–Gracias señor hasta luego–Dijo la muchacha.

–¿A dónde quieres ir?–Preguntó Inuyasha mientras marcaba el boton para llamar el ascensor.

–No se a donde tu quieras.

–¿Que te parece si vamos al restaurante de aquí del hotel y así lo conoces de una vez?

–Es buena idea–Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Ésto hizo que Inuyasha se sonrojara por lo tanto volteó a ver a otro lado.

Ya una vez que se encontraban en el segundo piso Kagome quedo maravillada con el lugar, ahora entendía porque no había el tercer piso en el ascensor, el restaurante era todo el segundo piso y en medio de éste había unas escaleras anchas que conectaban con el tercer piso y el resto del restaurante, todo estaba decorado con colores blancos y dorados y estaba bastante iluminado el lugar, quedó fascinada.

–¿Te gusta?–Le preguntó inuyasha viendo la expresión de asombro de la chica.

–Es hermoso–Le respondió mirando a todos lados–¡Es enorme! me encanta–Parecía una niña mirando un juguete nuevo y esto enternecio a Inuyasha.

–Ven vamos a buscar en donde sentarnos–La tomó de la muñeca y la jaló, ella al sentir la mano de él agarrándola sintió una corriente que le subía por todo el brazo. Encontraron una mesa algo apartada y se sentaron, inmediatamente llegó un chico entregandoles el menú y se fué para que pudieran elegir más tranquilos. Kagome al ver la carta quedo sin aliento, todo aquello era muy caro así que solo pidió un café simple.

Inuyasha veía las muecas que ella hacía cada vez que sus ojos paseaban por la carta y le causaba mucha gracia, no pudo evitar quedarse viendo sus facciones de nuevo era hermosa y de paso tenía una personalidad muy peculiar.

–¿Qué ocurre?–Le preguntó él a ver que no decía nada y sólo miraba la carta.

–Nada nada, voy a pedir un café nada más– Le sonrió y dejó el menú sobre la mesa.

–¿No tienes hambre?

–No tranquilo comeré en mi casa–La verdsd si tenía hambre pero no podía gastar tanto dinero en una comida tan cara.

–¿Segura?

–Si tranquilo

Inuyasha llamó al mesero y ordenó dos cafés y dos tortas de chocolate, era tarde ya y él estaba seguro de que ella si tenía hambre, él al ver que ella estaba a punto de replicar habló primero.

–Tranquila yo invito–Dijo levantando la mano

–No no esto es demasiado

–Miralo como una disculpa por asustarte la otra noche.

–Exageras no fué para tanto

–Déjame hacerlo, además quisiera conocerte mejor–Se acomodó en su silla y siguió hablando–Cuentame de tí.

–¿De mí? bueno no hay muchas cosas interesantes de mi, mi familia se encarga del templo Higurashi que tiene siglos existiendo, vivo con mi mama mi abuelo y mi hermano menor ah y mi gato, tengo 19 años y quiero estudiar cocina–Habló rapido y cuando terminó tomo aire.

–¿Qué hay de tu padre? claro si quieres contarme disculpa si soy indiscreto.

–Tranquilo, el murio cuando yo tenía 5 años, y que hay de ti?–En ese momento el camarero llegó con el pedido e Inuyasha le respondía mientras le echaba azucar a su café.

–Tengo 22 años, vivo con mis padres pero tengo planes de mudarme sólo dentro de poco porque llegamos apenas hace unos días, tengo un hermano mayor pero no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, la cadena hotelera la fundaron mis padres cuando eran jovenes y esperan que mi hermano y yo la heredemos–En eso Kagome lo interrumpió.

–¿¡Tus padres son los dueños de éste hotel!–Tenía los ojos como platos y una mancha de chocolate a un lado de su labio, Inuyasha río ante este gesto y continuó hablando mientras con la servilletas le limpiaba el chocolate, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara por enésima vez en el día.

–Sí, pensé que te habías dado cuenta, bueno me gustan los perros y cuando viva sólo de seguro tendré uno, creo que eso es todo sobre mi–Pero se acordó de un evento específico y sentía que podía confiar en ella para hablar de eso–Bueno casi todo, verás hace seis meses mas o menos yo tenía una novia, le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo pero un día simplemente me dejó, me terminó como si nada y tuvimos siete años juntos–Kagome escuchaba atentamente y sintió pena por él, quizás fué un reflejo porque ella odia ver a las personas tristes o quizás fué porque quiso, le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

–Lamento eso, pero se que lo podrás superar por lo poco que te conozco se que eres un gran hombre y estoy segura que algún día se va a arrepentir por perderte–Inuyasha la vió sorprendido, pudo sentir el afecto que ella le transmitía con solo tocar su mano y todo su interior se revolvió con ver esa sonrisa de ella tanto que deseó verla todos los días.

–Graciss Kagome ¿y tu has tenido o tienes novio?

–No, no tengo ni nunca he tenido no se me va muy bien eso que digamos, mi madre dice que es porque no he conocido a la persona indicada–Inuyasha sintió una especie de emoción ante esto, incluso antes de saber eso se podía notar lo inocente que era esa chica. Se dieron cuenta que aún estaban tomados de la malo e inmediatamente se soltaron.

–Ya es algo tarde–Dijo desviando el tema–¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? de todos modos está de camino a la mía.

–Si es así acepto–Inuyasha pagó y se fueron directo al estacionamiento, el camino en el auto fué tranquilo.

–Oye si quieres te puedo pasar buscando de camino al trabajo, como te dije estoy de paso.

–Estaría abusando mucho además Sango vivira conmigo un tiempo.

–No importa no tengo problema, además ¿ahora somos amigos no?–Desvió la mirada un momento del camino para mirarla, tenía una media sonrisa que no podía negarse.

–Esta bien, gracias de verdad y gracias por la torta y el café.

–No hay de que para eso estan los amigos ya te dije–Amigos esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de ambos, llegaron a su destino y Kagome le dió un beso rápido en la mejilla.

–Gracias–Luego de esto se bajo.

–¡Hasta mañana!–Le grito Inuyasha antes de arrancar, sentía una opresión en el estomago al recordar el corto beso que le dió y no podía evitar sonreir. El se preguntaba ¿qué pasaba con esa chica que lo hacía sentir de esa manera? se sentía cómodo incluso habló lo de Kikio y ya no sentía esa tristeza abrumadora que sentía antes cuando hablaba de eso, si en definitiva le estaba empezando a gustar Kagome.

La familia Higurashi más Sango se encontraba en el comedor charlando cuando Kagome llegó.

–¡Ya llegué!–Grito la chica desde la puerta de entrada.

–¡Kagome! hija ¿En dónde estabas?–Salió su mamá juntó con Sango y su abuelo del comedor.

–Había dejado el teléfono en la oficina y me devolví a buscarlo, y luego fuí a tomar algo con Inuyasha–Dijo como si nada.

–¿Inuyasha, el otro jóven que nos entrevisto?

–Si yo ya lo conocía, sólo que no sabía que precisamente el trabajaba ahí–Iba relatando mientras entraba al comedor y se sentaba en la mesa donde habían estado hablando antes de que ella llegara.

–¿De dónde lo conoces?

–Vino al templo un par de veces–Su madre la observaban mientras hablaba.

–¿El jóven que vino la otra vez? que estaba hablando contigo–Preguntó su madre–Porque sinceramente hija no te había visto hablar así con nadie que no fuera Sango.

–Gracias mamá–Dijo Kagome con ironía–Pero si es él ¿qué tiene?

–¿Te gusta?–Le preguntó Sango.

–¡No!–Se estaba empezando a poner roja–¡Apenas lo conozco!

–Pero fueron a comer.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver, ahora si me disculpan me iré a bañar–Se levantó y se fué fe ahí lo más rápido posible antes que le empezarán hacer mas preguntas. uma vez sumergida en la bañera no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha, ¿será que si le estaba empezando a gustar? pero apenas lo conocía, pero te abriste a él como si lo conocieras hace años, se decía ella misma, es verdad se sintió muy cómoda con él–¡Ay! si me está empezando a gustar–Dijo para si misma hundiendose por completo en la bañera.

Una vez que salió del baño Sango la esperaba ya en la habitación.

–Por cierto Sango, Inuyasha se ofreció a llevarnos en las mañanas al trabajo–Se estaba secando el cabello mientras le decía eso a Sango, cuando la volteó a ver ésta tenía una expresión rara en su cara–¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? ¿Sabías que sus padres son los dueños?

–Sí así me enteré–¿Todos lo sabían menos ella? bueno es que era algo obvio por el apellido pero ella era algo despistada a veces...siempre–Sólo somos amigos tranquila.

–Mmm si tu dices–Era obvio que a su amiga le estaba gustando el chico pero dejaría que el tiempo pasara y que ella misma se lo dijera.

Inuyasha llegó a su casa y estaba de un humor radiante, saludó a su madre y padre de manera muu efusiva.

–¿Hijo estás bien?–Le preguntó su padre al ver a su últimamente amargado hijo tan felíz, claro que ésto le alegraba.

–Sí padre ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?–Estaba sirviéndose cereal y no dejaba de sonreir.

–¿Porque últimamente has estado de mal humor?

–Bueno ¿en algún momento tenía que superarlo no?

–¿No será que conociste a alguien cariño?–Dijo su madre que estaba parada y tomaba del brazo a su esposo.

–Solo es una chica que es agradable, no significa que por eso estoy de buen humor–Terminó rapido el cereal y se despidió de sus padres–Hasta mañana los quiero–Y subió a su habitación, apenas entró se tiró a su cama aún pensaba en Kagome–No puedo darme esperanzas–Dijo al acordarse de Kikio–Vamos a ver como fluyen las cosas–Cayó rendido teniendo la imagen de Kagome en sus ojos, ella iba a ser la persona que curaría su corazón.


End file.
